


Other Duties as Assigned

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Robert Lewis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This isn’t part of a bagman’s job description.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Duties as Assigned

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for discussion of character's illness.

“Any news, Dr. Hobson?”

“It’s definitely appendicitis. But there’s no reason to worry...”

“But...”

“Lyn and her partner are coming home from their holiday early. They’ll be here tomorrow.”

“And until then?”

“I’m sure you can manage one night, James!”

“But... couldn’t you... I mean...”

“What? Because I’m a woman?”

“No. Okay, yes! Please...”

“No. I’ve got to go. You’ll be fine.”

“But...”

“Bye, James!”

Hathaway slumps against the wall. This _would_ happen _this_ week. So much for a quiet bit of leave....

“This,” he mutters, watching Lewis’s grandson colouring at his table, “isn’t part of a bagman’s job description!”


End file.
